Calm before a Storm
by akte86
Summary: Derek finaly understands that he can't live without Addison but what if something will go wrong? Will he be able to stay with her forever?
1. Chapter 1

It was the night of Prom. Derek was nervous. He nearly slept with Meredith Grey tonight. He felt guilty but on the other hand was glad because that incident showed him that he loved Addison and only her. When he run out of that exam room, he wanted to find his wife and take her home. He found her in the lobby.

- Addie, can we go home please?

- But why? Is something wrong?

- No. I just want to go home and spend some time with my wife - he smiled at her and took her hand.

- Oh OK then let's go - she smiled back and they went to the parking lot.

While driving to the trailer, Derek was holding Addison's hand. She was touched by the gesture and affection Derek was showing her. When they got home, she started to undress from her gown and Derek took off his jacket. He looked at her and wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her closer to him.

- Derek is something wrong? You act strange.

- Something almost happened tonight Addie - he sigh - but I'm glad it did - he hugged her tighter.

- What happened Derek? - she was afraid to ask but she wanted to know - You have to tel me!

- I almost slept with Meredith at Prom - in that moment Addison pulled away but he grabbed her wrists to keep her close - I know what you think but I didn't do it. We were in an exam room and she kissed me but I pulled back. I stopped because I understood that the only person I love is You and only you - he wrapped his arms again around her and pulled her so close that their faces were just millimeters apart. When he was sure she won't pull back he cupped her cheeks and looked her in the eye.

- I love you Addie. I'm sorry I hurt you and pushed you into Mark's arms. And I promise you I'll be your husband, friend and lover for the end of the World. Will you forgive me and try to trust me again? - they both had tears running down their cheeks.

Addison nodded her response. She was too shell shocked to talk. She was ready to give up on her marriage. She couldn't compete with Meredith so now when Derek was sincerely apologising and promising his love for her she felt like she was flying.

- I love you too Derek. Always and forever - she whispered.

That made Derek smile wide. He kissed her softly and Addison immediately responded. They were kissing for a few minutes when Derek picked her up and carried her to bed. He laid her gently and just looked at her with admiration. Addison laid on the bed with closed eyes. She thought she's dreaming and didn't want to wake up. Derek, who read her like a book, hovered over her and kissed her lips.

- You're not dreaming baby. It's not a dream and even if it is I'll make sure it stays that way - he laid above her kissing her again. She was only in her lingerie so it wasn't long before he was turned on but tonight he decided was her night and he wanted to show her how much he loved her and how serious he was about their marriage.

So when Addison started to unbotton his shirt he grabbed her arms and put them above her head.

- No, Addie. This is your night. I want you to know how much I love you - he let go of her hands and trailled down her body.

That night they made love several times and than fall asleep in each

other arms.

In the morning Derek was the one waking up first. He laid in bed just watching his wife and when sie stirred he kissed her.

- Morning baby

- mmm Morning and thank you

- Don't. I'm the one who should thank you.

- I'm thanking you for giving me my husband back

- Thank you for waiting so long

- I love you and I wouldn't be anywhere else and I'm so sorry for Mark

- It's ok. It was my fault. I shouldn't have pushed you into his arms and react like I did and than cheat on you with Meredith.

- Please, let's not talk about it anymore. We should move forward and try to be happy.

- You're right baby. How about I'll call Richard and ask him for a few days off? We'll go around Seattle, have a diner in some fancy place etc.

- I'd love that Derek!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all of your reviews :) Here's the next chapter and I hope you will like it. I have written the next part but I don't know if it will be one or two chapters and I fell that it could use some more work but I promise to post as soon as I can.

* * *

For the last three months Addison and Derek were the perfect couple. They'd meet for lunch in the cafeteria and watch each other surgery. They also spend time together outside the hospital.

And although Derek stayed friends with Meredith, Addison wasn't bothered. She knew that he loves her and they were happy.

However her mood wasn't that good for a last few days. She had a constant headache and was nauseous. Derek tried to persuade her to get a check up.

- Addie, you look very pale today. Just let me do a quick exam, please.

- Derek, I'm fine. It's just stress.

- Addie...

- Please, don't. I'm fine. It'll pass in a few days. I had a hectic week in the NICU.

- I know baby, but I'd be less worried if you would get a check up.

- OK. But not now. I have to scrub in in 15 minutes.

- Fine. But after your surgery, I'm going to do a blood work - he kissed her cheek goodbye.

Addison didn't like Derek's bossiness but she agreed to do the tests anyway.

But during her surgery she felt worse than before. She was nauseous and lightheaded. Her intern, Alex Karev, saw that something was wrong with his boss.

- Dr Shepard, are you OK?

Addison didn't have the strength to respond. She just looked at him tiring to catch her breath. Alex walked to her and grabbed her arm.

- Let's go, you should rest for awhile. The nurses can close her up - and he lead her out of the OR and to the empty patients room.

- Karev I'm fine. Don't treat me like a baby!

- Sorry Dr Mongomery, but you are pale as paper and you looked like you would puke in her guts so don't tell me that you are fine. Now lay down and I'll do a quick blood work. Do you have any symptoms other than nausea?

- No maybe a little headache and some fatigue.

- ok When was the last time you ate and drunk anything?

- I ate cereal this morning but I throw it up and I drunk coffee before surgery.

- ok so basically you are dehydrated so I'll hook you up on IV.

- No! I don't want an IV

- You're dehydrated and if I'll tell you to drink water you'll throw it up again so IV is the only way - Addison pouted and Alex grabbed her hand to take blood. He sensed she tense under his touch.

- You are afraid of needles - he smirked - that's why you don't want an IV

- I'm not afraid I just don't like needles

- of course

- You don't get it. When I was a child I was constantly in hospitals so pardon me if I don't like needles especially when I'm pricked by brainless interns

- Ouch - he tried to look hurt - but I think I'm not so brainless cause I took your blood and hooked up an IV - Addison looked at her hand with IV and at tray with blood samples.

- Thanks. I didn't feel anything.

- No problem. After all you taught me how to take blood from newborns - he smiled.

- So you learned well.

- Thanks. So now I'll go to the lab and you get some sleep - He grabbed blanket and draped it around her - and you get some sleep - he took her hand - don't worry. I won't tell anyone unless you want me to tell Shepard or the Chief.

- No please, don't tell anybody. I'll tell Derek when you will get the results back. If he asks you about me tell him you didn't see me after surgery.

- ok. I'll put rush on the labs and I'll keep an eye on NICU. You just rest.

Alex was in NICU checking on a newborn when Derek walked in.

- Karev, have you seen my wife?

- No dr Shepard, sorry.

- Damn it. I paged her several times without an answer. She's avoiding me.

- I don't think so.

- Could you page her for me?

- I don't know dr Shepard. Maybe you should wait for her to answer your page?

- Karev, you know where she is don't you?

- I.... - Derek looked at him and Alex knew he was worried about his wife - I know but I can't tell you.

- You have to tell me! I didn't see her all day and she wasn't feeling well earlier.

- Ok I'll tell you but you can't go to her until she asks you to.

- Ok I just want to know that she is fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! I know I didn't update in ages and I don't know if there is anyone who sill want to read this story but I hope there is. Here's the next chapter. There is a beginning of Addek angst and Addex friendship. Tell me what you think about this story please !!

* * *

- Your wife is on maternity floor…

- I was there and no one saw her.

- Cause she is in one if the patient's rooms. She almost collapsed during surgery so I walked her out of the OR and into a room. She was exhausted and dehydrated so I took her blood and put in an IV drip. She's resting now and I'm waiting for the results to came back.

- She wasn't feeling well for a few days. I asked her to get a check up. I was going to run some tests after her surgery.

- It's ok. Let's hope she's just extremely tired and stressed and that's all.

- I'm going there.

- No! I promised her I won't tell you.

- But I'm her husband. I can't leave her alone now. I neglected her too much in the past.

- Ok but if she will be pissed at me…

- It will be my fault don't worry.

Derek run to the elevators and up to maternity floor. Alex told him in which room Addison was so he went directly there. He gently opened the door in case she was asleep. He walked to the bed and saw her face. She was peaceful and so beautiful. He sat on the edge of the bed and gently kissed her lips. He also put a blanket tighter around her and checked the IV drip. Than he sat in a chair near the bed and just watched her sleep. After few minutes Addison stired and opened her eyes. She was a bit shocked when she sensed someone in the room but she couldn't see anyone cause the room was dark.

Derek saw her stir and knew she could be scared so he walked to the bed and took her hand.

It's ok Addie. It's me.

Derek? What are you doing here?

Yes it's me and I'm here because you are my wife.

But how?

Karev told me. I didn't give him other choice. How are you feeling?

I'll kill him. He wasn't supposed to tell you. I'm better now but still a little lightheaded.

Don't kill him he's a good guy. He didn't want to tell me but I forced him. You should take some time off and rest.

I can't. There's no one here to replace me. I'm fine now just needed some sleep – she tried to get out of bed but was too weak and almost fell.

You're too weak to work, especially today.

Derek, I'm telling you I'm fine. I'm ready to work.

I don't think so – said Alex from the doorway – I've got your results.

Let me see them – she was now angry.

I'll tell you everything but while you let me do the tests, I'm your doctor so let me be one.

I don't need a doctor cause I'm fine – she said through gritted teeth.

I know you could make my life a living hell but damn it Addison don't be so stubborn and listen – he yelled – you're pregnant. 10 weeks along – he said much calmer.

Addison was stunned by his attitude and her pregnancy. Derek however happy about the baby sensed that it wasn't all.

Karev, what are you not telling us?

From the blood tests I can tell that her body is very weak. She has anemia and there might be problem with her kidneys. Her blood pressure is higher than it should be and there's a chance for gestational diabetes.

Ok but what does it mean? – Derek was confused by everything.

It means that I could miscarry anytime or in order to safe my life I should terminate the pregnancy.

That would be the best option because during miscarriage she could hemorrhage – Alex added.

So you are basically telling me that I could be a father but seconds later you say that the best option will be to kill my child?! – Derek yelled not bothering that Addison was in the room.

With all due respect Dr Shepard but I didn't say that you should kill your child. I only said that it would be better for your wife and her health if she will have an abortion. During the miscarriage there can be complications and there's a big possibility that she'll need a hysterectomy or even die and than won't be another chance for you to have a baby. – Alex looked at Addison who had tears in her eyes. – I know that you are shocked and angry but please think about your wife and try to decide together.

I can't. I can't think about it. I know that I want this baby – he looked at Addison before he stormed out.

When the door behind Derek closed Alex walked to Addison who now had tearstains on her cheeks and hugged her.

Don't cry. He'll come around and you shouldn't be stressed. It'll be fine.

It won't be ok Alex. Derek wanted a baby for a long time. When my doctor told me that I shouldn't have children Derek was furious. Than he started to work more and neglected me.

Why did your doctor tell you to not have children?

When I was a child I had a kidney stone. It was serious enough that they removed one of my kidneys and there was a possibility that the other will fail. During pregnancy my kidney could fail and I would need dialysis and transplant.

Fuck. Does Derek know that?

Yes he knows but he thinks that it's only my excuse. And when I asked him to talk with my doctor he refused.

Ok so we will start with full diagnostics. We will repeat blood and urine tests, do ultrasounds of your kidney and the baby and will go from there. When did you have the last attack of kidney stones?

A year ago more or less. Alex I appreciate what you are doing but I don't think that it will work. You said yourself that my body can't take this pregnancy. I don't want to be disappointed when I'll miscarry.

Addison, let's do the tests and see what the situation looks like. If your kidney is in good shape and we could monitor it and the pregnancy and you will take it very easy maybe there is a chance that you will carry this baby to term. – he smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

Ok we could do the tests but don't tell Derek. I don't want to give him false hopes.

If I were you I would kick his sorry ass. He shouldn't act like that. I understand that he is shocked but it's also your baby and more importantly your body.

He is impulsive but I hope that when he cools off he will understand.


End file.
